Brown Eyed Girl and Green Eyed Boy
by Erika-Whitlock
Summary: Bella and Emmett own a bar in New York where Bella is about to meet Emmetts girlfriend, her brother and his girlfriend and his girlfriends brother. Little does she know is that she already know some of them. M for safety.


_**Brown Eyed Girl and Green Eyed Boy**_

After the first three sips of my drink I started to calm down and feel better. I mean, I'm no light weight or anything but after the day I had today I was getting closer to feeling like myself every sip I took.

I was just starting to enjoy myself when I heard a voice in my ear. "Hey there sexy, it's been awhile."

I turned my head to see Mike Newton, someone I hadn't seen since high school and I was very happy to that fact. He had always liked me, always asked me out, even when I had a boyfriend and he had a girlfriend he never gave up hope that one day I would say yes.

"Hi Mike, how are you?" I put a fake smile on my face and pretended I was listening.

"I'm good, how about you, Edward popped the question to you yet?" I sighed at his question. I knew he was just trying to find out if Edward and I were still together but truth was we separated when we finished high school nearly eight years ago. We both got accepted to different colleges, him to Dartmouth and I to Yale, so we decided it would be better to break-up and do what we wanted to do.

"Well Mike, Edward and I haven't been together since highschool, haven't seen him in years."

"Oh well that's too bad." He tried sound like he wasn't elated. "Can I buy you a drink?"

_What the hell? _I thought. "Sure Mike thanks." I smiled at him.

Mike sat down beside me and ordered two beers. "So what do you do now?"

"Oh well, I'm part owner of this bar. Emm and I opened it not that long ago." Emmett was my brother. He was a bouncer at some local clubs because of his size but when I told him my idea about opening a bar he was happy to help.

"Really that's great, it's really nice here."

"Thanks Mike." I saw Emmett appear at the door to our office and waved me to him. "I'm sorry Mike, I have to go." I was about to leave when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Can I call you sometime?" Crap.

"Umm... sure Mike." I left before he could ask me for my number, quickly making my way to where Emmett was standing.

"Why did Mike have to make his way into New York and then into our bar? There are heaps why did he have to come here?" I was complaining I know but Mike had just made today so much worse.

"You're welcome Bella." I smiled in thanks at my brother.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"Well Rose said she was going to come by and she is bringing her brother, his girlfriend and his girlfriends brother and I thought that seeing as she is introducing me to her sibling I was hoping I could introduce you to her? Please?" Emmett had this puppy dog look on his face that of course made me cave immediately.

"Of course Emmett, I would love to meet the girl that has had you smiling for a month."

He smiled in return and went to wait by the door for them. I decided to work until they all got here and went behind the bar to serve.

It was a whole hour of the reason for my bad mood Eric (the new waiter) had mixed up everyone's drinks, spilt them or forgot to take them out. I was about to murder him when Emmett came to me with a happy look on his face.

"What Emmett?"

"Umm well I just met Rosalie's brother, they are both here, the other two will be here soon but will you come over now?" I smiled at my brother, he was so bouncy.

"Sure." I asked our oldest bartender, Garret to cover for me and followed my brother to a table at the back where two blondes sat.

"Rosalie, this is my sister Bella. Bella this is Rosalie." I smiled and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Bella. This is my brother, Jasper." My hand was passed off to another and I smiled again. He was alright looking.

Jasper looked over my shoulder and his face was beaming.

"Alice! Edward!" He shouted.

I froze. Alice. Edward. No way.

I turned and saw my best friend from high school and my ex boyfriend making their way over here. They hadn't noticed us, because Jaspers voice was not heard over the music.

"I'll just go and get them." Jasper left us to go and get the others.

"Jesus Bella you can leave if you want." Emmett was looking at me in panic. He knew how upset I had been over mine and Edwards break-up and was trying to protect me.

"It's ok Emmett. I'll be fine."

Rosalie was looking at us strangely. "You know Edward?"

I nodded. "Emmett and I went to school with him and Alice."

She nodded and strained her neck to look for Jasper.

"OMG BELLA!" Even with the music her voice still made my ears hurt.

I smiled and hugged her. "Hello Alice. I'm happy to see again." It was true.

"Oh Bella. I'm so happy to see you to." She was jumping in the spot. She was always a little ball of energy.

I pulled back and faced Edward. "Hello Edward."

"Bella." He greeted me with a nod and a small smile. "How have you been?"

"Good and you?"

"Good."

I smiled at him again then turned to the table. I was looking Edward up and down from the corner of my eye. He had bulked up a little since high school and he was even sexier then I remembered.

I saw Edward look at me and smile seductively and I blushed.

"How about I get us something to drink?" I needed a drink.

"Sure I'll help you." Edward offered.

I smiled as I asked everyone what they wanted.

I was just about to go behind to counter to make everyone's drink when Edward pulled me back.

"Bella, you have to wait for someone to serve you, you don't just go and serve yourself."

I giggled. "Edward, someone obviously didn't tell you this but Emmett and I own this place." I giggled again at his expression and went to make the drinks.

"Who is that man watching you Bella?" I turned and smirked at one of our waitresses Kate and then at Edward who was watching me intently from the counter.

"That's Edward."

"Wow. If I wasn't with Garret I would totally try and hit that." I glared at her. "Um hey you might want to direct that glare to someone else, Tanya is over there shoving her breasts at him."

I turned from the drinks I was making to see another waitress Tanya flirting with Edward. Bitch.

I walked towards them with a fake smile on my face. "Ah Tanya, you're supposed to serve people at the tables not flirt with people at the counter."

Tanya glared at me, smiled at Edward and walked away. "Jealous?"

"No Edward I'm not, but I pay her to do her job not hook up." Ok I was a little jealous but I wasn't going to admit that to him.

I grabbed our drinks and Edward helped me carry them over.

Everything was great for the next few hours and everyone was laughing and having fun. Edward and I were exchanging flirtatious glances and I could feel myself getting wet.

"Can I have this dance Bella?" I took Edwards hand as he held it out.

We were dancing really close together and having fun until I looked into his eyes and every moment we spent together in high school came back and made me realise how much I still loved him.

I stopped dancing and moved back looking everywhere but back into his eyes.

"Bella?" his voice was worried.

"I have to go." Before he could say anything I was pushing through the ground and out the back door to where my car was parked.

I was home within fifteen minutes, probably having broken several road rules to get here. I sat down on my couch breathing deeply trying not to think.

I lost all thought and time must have flown by because I was brought out of what ever it was I was in by a knock at the door. An hour had flown by.

I didn't think before I opened the door. Standing there looking dishevelled was Edward and before I could ask him anything he had grabbed a hold of my head and was kissing me more passion then I had felt since our break-up.

We both moved back into my apartment and I heard the door shut behind him. Every one of my senses was focused on Edward and every single thought was chased out of my head.

Edward pulled back and looked me in the eye. "Bella, I need you know. I love you. I never stopped loving you and I want us to try again."

I had tears in my eyes and I huge smile on my face. "Really?"

He nodded. "What about your residency Edward?"

"Bella I finished medical school and I was placed in a hospital near here."

I smiled widely and kissed him hard. "I love you to Edward."

We kissed again, while walking backwards into the hall and then into my bedroom.

He put his hand under my shirt and slowly pulled it up, taking my bra with it.

He pushed me back on to my bed, latching onto my breast and giving me a kind of pleasure I have been aching for.

"Edward." I whimpered as he started kissing down my chest until he came to my shorts where he undid the button and pulled down the zipper. I lifted my hips as he pulled them down along with my panties.

"Clothes... Off... Now." My breathing was heavy as I spoke and I just laid there and enjoyed the show as Edward striped in front of me and let me tell you, his body was better with the extra muscle he had built up.

"God Bella you're beautiful." Edward was looking me up and down while stoking he beautiful penis.

He crawled over the top of me slowly, placing kisses and small nibbles all over my body until we were face to face and looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

The moment was perfect. We made love for hours and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**AN/ I know it's not the best but one shots don't seem to be my specialty.**


End file.
